The Misadventures of Vocaloid
by Finitewo
Summary: Just a random book of Vocaloid oneshots. Nothing special. There's just a bunch of crap here.
1. 1A, 1B

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

 **Hike**

"Rin isn't this great?" Len asked. She groaned and trudged along behind.

"Len, the only person that likes doing this sort of stuff is you. Why did you drag me along anyway?" Rin said. "I enjoy the sun, fresh air, and all the sounds. Now hurry up, I want to get this done with before sunset." Len ran off leaving Rin at the sign with all of the paths.

"Why am I being dragged into this? Can't he do it by himself?" Rin asked.

"Rin, hurry up. You don't want to be here all day." Len called. She was walking about 10 feet behind her twin. "Why do I have to be here?" she groaned. "It's really lonely without anyone to talk to. Plus Gakupo is off doing something with Kaito."

 _'Oh that's right. He usually hikes with Gakupo.'_ she thought.

"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming." she said and tried to speed up her pace. "Why in the world did you choose a 4.5 mile path? Couldn't it could have been the other one that's 1.5 miles. I'm dying right now."

"But I like a challenge." Len whined. "You're such a shota." Rin said. "I'M NOT A SHOTA!" "Oh, shut up!" Len ran off ahead of her. "Get back here!" she yelled.

"That was something. Hey, get over here!" Rin kept chasing her twin until they got home.

* * *

 **4.5 miles is about 7242 meters. 1.5 is about 2414 meters. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

* * *

 **Roller-skating**

"Come on everyone! I want to skate!" Miku called. "Ugh. We're coming Miku. We know you and Rin are hyped up on sugar and want to go." Len said. "Rude!" Rin said.

Few minutes later (I'm too lazy to do everything in between that)

"Len, help me!" Rin called. The blonde groaned and slowly got down onto the hard wood. Rin was hanging onto the wall for dear life. "Why did you even go out there if you didn't pratice on the carpet first?" he asked. "I was following Miku then she left me on the wall." "What am I going to do with you?"

"Gakupo! Look at me!" Kaito screamed. He was using one of those things that help you skate. Gakupo facepalmed. "You look absolutely ridiculous. You're a grown man and will use one of those things? Where is your dignity?" "This is so fun!"

"The twins aren't using that thing, and Rin isn't even know how to skate." "Get on the floor and try for yourself. Or are you too scared?" Kaito taunted. "I'm a man that can conquer anything!" Gakupo proclaimed. He stepped onto the floor and tried to move forward, but fell. "HA! Told you!"

"Lukaaaaaaaa!" Meiko slurred. "Come try this out~!" "Meiko you're drunk. I'm not skating with a drunk person. And another thing, there are kids around." the pinkette said calmly. "Don' wurry about 'em." "Meiko I will not skate with you!"

"Sekai de ichiban ohimesama sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne!" Miku sang. "Miku why did you leave Rin behind?" Len asked. "I didn't know that she would follow me!" she replied. "You both were extremely hyped up. You even said that you would help her get better." Len said. "Well, you know me I can be really forgetful when I'm on sugar."

A few hours later

"You're never allowed to come back here!" the worker shouted. "Great, we got kicked out. Add this one to the list of places we're not allowed into." the twins said simultaneously. "Should we go see where Mizki and Yuuma are?" Kaito asked. "Sure." everyone else agreed.

"What did you do this time?" Yuuma asked. "Nothing~!" Gumi chirped. "We go kicked out of that roller skating place." Luka deadpanned. "Aw, fine. If that's what you say." Gumi frowned. "Let's just eat." Mizki said. "We have enough sushi for everyone."

* * *

 **Never go roller skating and do whatever they did. Also never go drunk.**

* * *

 **Both oneshots are based on one of my weekends. I actually did hike for 4.5 miles. And I did go roller skating with a friend. (we didn't get kicked out) These are oneshots 1 and 2 of around ##**

 **If you want you can tell me a topic for something to make a oneshot about. (No lemons. I just can't make them sound decent.)**

 **Hope you enjoy.**


	2. 1C

**Christmas oneshot.**

 **Merry Christmas**

"Merry Christmas!" everyone cheered. Meiko went over to a giant bag in the corner of the room.

"I have presents for everyone. Don't worry the kids aren't getting any alcohol." She pulled one out and handed it to Miku. "For you."

She tore it open revealing a whole box of leeks. "Thanks." Miku said while biting into one.

"Rin and Len." She threw two boxes across the room. "Ack!" Len yelped as one hit him on the forehead. Rin snatched the other out of the air. Wrapping paper went flying as they both tore it away. Inside was a orange and yellow road roller.

"It's a roda rora!" they shouted. They jumped up from the couch floor and started to drag Kaito around the living room by his scarf.

"I guess I'll skip Kaito. Luka, here's yours." Meiko said. It was a tuna fish with a ribbon and bow. "Thank you Meiko." She got up and went over to the kitchen. "Gumi and Gakupo." Meiko pulled a plastic eggplant with toothpicks and a poorly drawn on smile. Gumi recieved a whole bundle of carrots.

Neru got a whole ton of phone charms ranging from plain colors to crazy patterns. Haku got some sake.

Meiko took the white bag and threw it in the trash. "It smells like carrots, sake, tuna and leeks. Plus I think it's leaking."

"The food's done." Luka called from the kitchen. Everyone rushed over to the dining table.

"Len, you sit there. I'm sitting here." Rin commanded. "You're not doing the Daughter of Evil act? Are you?" Len asked. "Nope." Rin chirped.

Luka and Miku walked out holding plates with all sorts of food. Luka's famous tuna sashimi. and Miku's fried leeks. "Dig in everyone." Kaito slowly hauled himself up into a chair.

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

* * *

Kaito noticed Rin and Len passed out on the couch. "Guess all this partying wore them out." Kaito said. Luka placed a blanket over them.

* * *

 **Sorry it was so short.**


	3. 1D

**Kagamine 10th anniversary/birthday**

"Happy birthday!" everyone shouted.

"Yay!" Rin immediately went for the small stack of presents wrapped in orange wrapping paper. "Hold on. Where's Len?" Luka asked. "I think he's right behind me."

"Rin, wait up." Len panted. He was holding at least 5 bags of things. "Oh, hey everyone." He dropped the bags on the floor and walked over to the cake. "Cool. Rin come look." The other blonde stood next to him and squealed. "It's amazing! And look our most popular songs!" She swept her arm across the room and smacked Len in the face. "Ack! Rin!" "Oops. Sorry."

"Ok, who put that up?" Len questioned. He tried to pull down a poster with some of his most embarrassing songs. "Don't pull that down. You look amazing." Kaito pleaded. "So it was you."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"That's better." Len sighed. Kaito was dangling from the fan by his scarf. "Uh..." Miku sweatdropped. The poster was replaced with a different one.

"What first?" Rin asked. "Food and cake." Luka replied.

"Cake!" Rin immediately went for the cake. "Rin, we can't have sugar all day." Len said. "Look who's talking." "Least it's healthier than having sugar all day."

"We're all gonna have this to eat then cake." Miku pulled out a steaming brown goop from the oven. Everyone bolted. "I promise it doesn't taste like what I last made." she called.

"Cake~!" Rin yelled.

* * *

"Presents!" Rin jumped into the now giant stack of presents. "Rin, calm yourself." Luka said

Wrapping paper went flying up in tiny pieces as the Kagamines tore it away. "RODA RORAS!"

"They really should stop getting so much sugar. They always end up asleep before it's over." The two blondes were both asleep in the middle of orange and yellow.

 **Later**

"Rin... are you awake?" Len asked. "Yeah... Is everyone else?" "I think so. It's night."

A devilish smirk appeared on their faces. "Road roller?" Rin asked. "Road roller."

"RODA RORA!" they yelled. "Shut up!" everyone else shouted.

* * *

 **It's the Kagamines 10th anniversary so here's a oneshot for my two favorite Vocaloids. Bai!**


End file.
